Home To Stay
by Slim Gohan
Summary: Written with Keiya Tenpouin. Songfic to Josh Groban's Home To Stay. Kuwabara is thinking about Yusuke after he goes to Maikai...Yaoi.


Home to Stay by Slim Gohan and Keiya Tenpouin  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - We don't own Yu Yu Hauksho. Or the song by Josh Groban.  
  
Summary - Kuwabara is thinking about Yusuke after Yusuke went to Maikai. Yaoi.  
  
Authors' note - Well, we hope you like it. And if you were expecting and insane chat with the characters, before the fic ............................................you're crazy. And no, not our style.  
  
Slim Gohan - So enjoy our ficcy! Yay! Right Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara - Uhhhh............Yeah!!!!!!!!.....I guess....  
  
Keiya - I'll never understand you.  
  
__________________________  
  
It was night time, and a lone figure was standing on a deserted hill. It was windy, so the man's trenchcoat was fluttering in it. His mind was deep in thought, so he easily ignored the chill. The thought? Love, and life without the one he finally admitted he cared for, with all his heart.  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara felt alone on that hill.  
  
**************  
  
I know your gone I watched you leave I always thought that it was me  
  
**************  
  
His mind was on the one he loved. No, not Yukina - she was his best friend. Not the one he loved. He would give his life for her in an instant, and would be there to comfort her if anything happened, and any other thing a good friend would do for a friend. But he loved another....another who loved him back. The one who told him that he would come back for him........  
  
*************  
  
You made it clear with that last kiss You couldn't live a life with maybes and what ifs  
  
*************  
  
With a kiss, and a promise, The one Kuwabara had come to love had left. Now, his heart was on the line, hoping that he would come back. "Damn it. You had better come back, Urameshi. I love ya too much, and I don't know what I'd do without your ass........Hmph, look at me. I'm a lovesick fool. Damn it."  
  
Kuwabara smiled, and continued looking at the night sky.  
  
*************  
  
When every boat has sailed away And every path is marked and paved When every road has had it's say Then I'll be bringing you back home to stay.  
  
*************  
  
Kazuma figured that his sister would be pissed that he was gone this long, so he started to head back. And as relaxing as the stars were, they didn't help the longing in his heart. All he needed was Yusuke in his arms. Then everything else wouldn't really matter. "The things love could do to a person. I still don't believe it. But I'm happy I have him......"  
  
--------  
  
On the walk home, he reminesed how they had got together. Who knew talking about ramen could get two people together? Kuwabara thought with a chuckle. His mind drifted to that day...  
  
// "Kuwabara?" "Yeah Urameshi." "Umm.....do you have any ramen? I'm damn hungry....." "We might." Kuwabara walked into his kitchen. With his sister gone for the day, the pair was alone.  
  
"Yusuke. We have some! I'm putting it on right now!" "OK! Thanks a lot!" "Whatever."  
  
A few minutes passed, and Kuwabara was cooking in the kitchen, with an "I LUV CATS" Apron on. Yusuke was petting Eikichi in the living room. "Kuwabara?" "What?" "I kinda have something to tell you." "So do I, your ramen's done!" "Umm, thanks." "Welcome. Now what did you need to tell me?" "That....I....." "Am going to ask Keiko to marry you?" "No....she is going out with someone else." "I'm sorry, I didn't know..." "Kuwabara.......it's just that I ....." Yusuke couldn't come up with the words, but figured action is better than words. Blushing like a cherry, he went over, and kissed Kuwabara. After a few seconds, Kuwabara broke the kiss. "Ok, I don't know why you did that but...... aww hell, I like you too Yusuke." Kuwabara this time kissed him........//  
  
Then Yusuke was visited by Raizen, and announced he would go to Maikai. Leaving Kuwabara and the other humans behind.  
  
But he promised to be back. Come back to him.  
  
****************  
  
I have the cards you sent to me You wrote of trains and Paris galleries This spring you'll draw Canals and frescoed walls Look how far your dreaming's gone...  
  
**************  
  
Kuwabara walked into his home. There was a note on the table, so Kazuma went over to look.  
  
" Dear little brother,  
  
I left at 8, won't be home tonight. - Shinzu"  
  
"Figures. Probably gettin' sex or somethin..........ewwwwwwww."  
  
"Yes eww, indeed." A voice came from out of nowhere.  
  
"Koenma...what is it." He turned to find Koenman sitting at the table, in his adult form. "I have one Yusuke Urameshi at my office. Out cold, but alive. I need someone to pick him up." "So you want me huh?" "That was the plan." Kuwabara smirked, and held back a blush....somehow. "Sure, why not."  
  
"Follow me then."  
  
-----------  
  
  
  
Sure enough, there was Yusuke, laying down in all his radiance. Kuwabara picked him up gently, and thanked Koenma. He then left for his home again.  
  
"You musta had a long road in front of you......I'm glad your here." Kuwabara said with a smile on his face.  
  
***************  
  
When every town looks just the same When every choice gets hard to make When every map is put away Then I'll be bringing you back home to stay...  
  
***************  
  
Yusuke woke up. In Kuwabara's bedroom. With Kazuma in a silent vigil over him, sleeping in a chair.  
  
"Kuwabara?"  
  
Kazuma woke up abruptly. "Yusuke! Are you alright?" "I'm fine. How long was I out for?" "3 days. I've been tending to you ever since I brought you here........but I need to know, why'd you go?" Yusuke had a serious look on his face. "It was something I had to do......and I'm sorry. But know this, I wanted to be with you the whole time....."  
  
***************  
  
And now I know why you had to go alone Isn't there a place between  
  
****************  
  
"I'm here now. I never want to lose you again." "I don't wanna lose me eather." "It would suck for the both of us, huh?" "Damn straight." "Yusuke.....you know, If I could have been by your side on this mission, I would've been there in an instand, not only as a lover, but as a friend too......" "You kow when to say the right things at the right times, don't you? I know you would have, and I wish you were. After Keiko did that to me......I didn't know what to do, who to turn to. But then you came in, at the right time to help....now, I love you.....Kazuma Kuwabara..."  
  
**************  
  
When every boat Has sailed away And every path is marked and paved When every road has had it's say Then I'll be bringing you back home to stay  
  
***************  
  
"Yusuke....." Yusuke just grabbed Kuwabara's hand, and held it. They we're just staring in each other's eyes, love, trust, support, and hope were in their gazes to the other.  
  
Sometimes, word need not be spoken, and action need not be taken.  
  
Yusuke was home to stay, with the one he loved the most, Kazuma Kuwabara.  
  
****************  
  
Reach out to me Call out my name And I would bring you back again Today.....  
  
****************  
  
The end  
  
_____________________  
  
SG - I hope you liked it!  
  
Keiya - Yeah I guess.  
  
SG - Review!  
  
Keiya - or flame. I don't care. I don't think Slim does eather.  
  
SG - What was that Keiya?  
  
Keiya - ///_-;  
  
SG - Anyways - I hoped ya liked it.  
  
Keiya - Later  
  
SG - Peace. 


End file.
